Estrogen-replacement therapy (“ERT”) reduces the incidence of Alzheimer's disease and improves cognitive function in Alzheimer's disease patients (Nikolov et al. Drugs of Today, 34(11), 927-933 (1998)). ERT also exhibits beneficial effects in osteoporosis and cardiovascular disease, and may have anxiolytic and anti-depressant therapeutic properties. However, ERT shows detrimental uterine and breast side effects that limit its use.
The beneficial effects of ERT in post-menopausal human women is echoed by beneficial effects of estrogen in models relevant to cognitive function, anxiety, depression, bone loss, and cardiovascular damage in ovariectomized rats. Estrogen also produces uterine and breast hypertrophy in animal models reminiscent of its mitogenic effects on these tissues in humans.
The beneficial effects of ERT in post-menopausal human women is echoed by beneficial effects of estrogen in models relevant to cognitive function, anxiety, depression, bone loss, and cardiovascular damage in ovariectomized rats. Specifically, experimental studies have demonstrated that estrogen effects the central nervous system (“CNS”) by increasing cholinergic function, increasing neurotrophin/neurotrophin receptor expression, altering amyloid precursor protein processing, providing neuroprotection against a variety of insults, and increasing glutamatergic synaptic transmission, among other effects. The overall CNS profile of estrogen effects in pre-clinical studies is consistent with its clinical utility in improving cognitive function and delaying Alzheimer's disease progression. Estrogen also produces mitogenic effects in uterine and breast tissue indicative of its detrimental side effects on these tissues in humans.
The estrogen receptor (“ER”) in humans, rats, and mice exists as two subtypes, ER-α and ER-β, which share about a 50% identity in the ligand-binding domain (Kuiper et al. Endocrinology 139(10) 4252-4263 (1998)). The difference in the identity of the subtypes accounts for the fact that some small compounds have been shown to bind preferentially to one subtype over the other (Kuiper et al.).
In rats, ER-β is strongly expressed in brain, bone and vascular epithelium, but weakly expressed in uterus and breast, relative to ER-α. Furthermore, ER-α knockout (ERKO-α) mice are sterile and exhibit little or no evidence of hormone responsiveness of reproductive tissues. In contrast, ER-β knockout (ERKO-β) mice are fertile, and exhibit normal development and function of breast and uterine tissue. These observations suggest that selectively targeting ER-β over ER-α could confer beneficial effects in several important human diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, anxiety disorders, depressive disorders, osteoporosis, and cardiovascular disease without the liability of reproductive system side effects. Selective effects on ER-β-expressing tissues (CNS, bone, etc.) over uterus and breast could be achieved by agents that selectively interact with ER-β over ER-α.
It is a purpose of this invention to identify ER-β-selective ligands that are useful in treating diseases in which ERT has therapeutic benefits.
It is another purpose of this invention to identify ER-β-selective ligands that mimic the beneficial effects of ERT on brain, bone and cardiovascular function.
It is another purpose of this invention to identify ER-β-selective ligands that increase cognitive function and delay Alzheimer's disease progression.